


there isn't a universe where i know how to get rid of you

by itsallanoxymoron



Series: by the law of universes [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Dæmons, F/M, it's two in the morning and i'm posting the first chapter lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallanoxymoron/pseuds/itsallanoxymoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever souls are made of, his and mine are the same. | FitzSimmons, through the different realities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i can see right into your soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course they'd have symbiotic dæmons—he can't imagine it any other way. | Or, the dæmons au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a theory that wolves and ravens could be symbiotic and i just went with it
> 
> it's two o'clock in the morning don't expect much from me

Jemma's dæmon settles first. Simonas has been a grey wolf for a day and a half, and honestly she always secretly knew it would be this form—she just hasn't admitted it to herself. 

"So," she tells him, "this is it, Simon?"

"Yes," he answers, shaking his fur, "I think so."

For all that she hoped and wished it would be something either totally unassuming or completely extraordinary, Jemma's very pleased. She doesn't so much understand Simon's choice as accept it. He's not large for a wolf—about the size of a big dog—and if you don't look closely you wouldn't think he was one. Jemma sort of likes that; she's never been a showy person. She isn't very fond of being the center of attention.

When Fitz finds out, he rushes to find her. "I heard," he pants, "I heard the news." It travels fast at the Academy, and they're the youngest people here so  _of course_  everyone has dæmons that have settled except for them. He turns to Simonas. "A wolf, then?"

Maryla pipes in, "How am I supposed to top that?" She's currently a mouse who scurries up to Simon playfully, and then changes into a lion before she reaches him. "Do you think I could pull this off?" At Simon's slightly disgruntled look, she changes into a tomcat and laughs. "You know I'm only joking."

Anxiously, Fitz turns towards Simmons. "How was it, Jem? Did it hurt?" Of course everyone says it doesn't hurt—most people claim they don't even feel it—but he has to be sure, and he trusts Jemma more than anyone. "What does it feel like?"

She thinks a moment before finally answering. "It feels like—like, for the first time, you finally know who you are. And you realize he never would have settled as anything else." And then she smiles and scratches Simonas behind the ears.

* * *

Maryla settles a day after Simon. (He's always been an influence on her.)

"A bird?" Fitz asks. It could be a complaint but, then again, it couldn't.

"A white-necked raven, I think," replies Mary, admiring her feathers.

"You always did like flying."

If he's being honest, though, Fitz is a little disappointed that his dæmon isn't a wolf, too. Aren't he and Jemma exactly the same? She disagrees, says that Mary looks very nice and that the form suits her well. Maryla preens under all the attention and thanks her. Still, Fitz doesn't really understand. Birds are supposed to represent freedom—and he's only ever wanted to be with Simmons.

(When they are trapped at the bottom of the ocean, Fitz realizes that Maryla could never have settled as anything else.)

* * *

There isn't much room for Simonas on the Bus. Well, not in the lab, anyways. He has to stand off to the side to stay out of the way, so Mary keeps him company and they chat. (About what, they won't ever tell.  _These are_ _dæmon things we speak of_ , they say,  _and not for human ears_. And because FitzSimmons are always busy—analyzing, experimenting, documenting—they never press the matter.)

When they're not in the lab, Mary gets cooped up. She's used to being able to fly whenever she wants. They land the Bus pretty frequently, though, and Maryla learns to get used to it. It isn't as bad for Simon—he knows how to hide his restlessness and he doesn't mind being unable to run overmuch. They're not sure how Ward's hawk can manage it—or May's panther, for that matter—but then, they're spies and are probably trained for this sort of thing.

"Can't you feel it?" Simon asks her. "Their bond—it's—like it's severed. They can go as far as they like."  _They_  being Ward and his Aleksandra and May and her dæmon, whose name they haven't learned because he speaks so little. "Would you want that?"

Maryla shudders at the thought of it. "I couldn't stand being away from Leo for that long or that far—or you and Jemma, for that matter."

Simonas only hums in response.

* * *

They touch each other's dæmons so often that they forget it's taboo, with the rare exception of soul mates and lovers and the like.

At first, people are always taken aback. They're never used to seeing someone touch another's dæmon so nonchalantly, without thought, almost second nature. Afterwards, people always assume that they  _are_  soul mates. Aren't they? They're Fitzsimmons, after all. (Simmons has never considered it but all Fitz knows is that he can't live without her.)

Sometimes, it's hard to even tell whose dæmon is whose, they're around each other so often and are so alike. It's obvious when Maryla and Simonas speak, of course, but people still mix them up anyways. It's hard not to—when Mary flies and rests on Jemma's shoulder instead of on Fitz's; when Fitz easily strokes Simon or scratches behind his ears. They don't shudder—but, then, they don't remember a time when touching one another's dæmon wasn't a natural occurrence.

No, wait. 

This hadn't started happening until after they settled. After, but not before.

Maybe they are soul mates. Maybe.

* * *

Jemma doesn't get a chance to find out.

There's only enough oxygen for one person.

And Fitz is making her take it.

"You're my best friend in the world!" she says. She means,  _Don't make me take this. Don't make me live without you._

"Yeah, and you're more than that, Jemma," he answers quickly, in a rush, words all pressed together tightly. "I didn't have the courage to tell you so please—let me show you."

"Let us do this for you," pleads Maryla softly. "Please." She flutters up to Jemma, and suddenly she is being held by Simmons' warm hands, being pressed to her cheek. They have always touched, ever since she settled, but this time feels different. It tingles.

Simonas is howling.

Fitz bends down to him and clutches his fur with both hands.  _Please_ , he thinks,  _you've got to survive—both of you have to live_. Usually Simon finds comfort in his touch, but he is inconsolable. His cries echo and Fitz is near tears and then he lets go of him.

Without speaking, Jemma lets go of Mary and embraces him. Maryla flutters down to the wolf and, together, they cry. Simmons begins to clutch at him desperately and plants kisses on his face.  _Don't. Don't make me do this_. Simon has stopped howling only to whimper instead, and they reach for one another's dæmons one last time.

Fitz hands her the lifeline, and slams the button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemma's dæmon, Simonas, or Simon is a grey wolf. I liked the idea that he could be the size of a dog and be mistaken for one - because Jemma is fiercely loyal. But, as we've seen in season two, she's also very brave and gaining more confidence and can be considered wolf-like. So, there's that.
> 
> Maryla, or Mary, is Fitz's dæmon and she's a white-necked raven. Birds often symbolize freedom, and I thought it would be ironic that he's stuck underwater with Simmons. The raven is also associated with a great death or loss. The loss, in this case, would be the "old" Fitz at the end of the chapter - because Fitz loses oxygen and whatnot.
> 
> also i wanted this to be longer but also didn't want it to be longer so ??????


	2. all of time and space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, she says, I'm the Doctor. But you can call me Jemma. | the doctor who au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot (not that there is one) isn't actually based on any doctor who episode

The day he meets the Doctor is the best day of his life.

Of course it is. She's an alien—an actual, _proper_ alien—and everything Leo Fitz ever dreamed of. She's all grins and fast hands and pure and utter genius. She runs into him as he's leaving his laboratory, and he yells, “Hey, who're you? You're not supposed to be in here!” Because, well, she's not. SHIELD is a top secret organization, and who is this woman who just ran in here?

“Oi,” she calls back, “don't talk, just run!” And she takes his hand, and they do.

The thing that's chasing her is big, and blue, and totally not from this planet. It's got tentacles and leaves a weird goo wherever it's been.

“What is that?” Fitz yells as they run down corridors.

“No idea,” the woman answers, laughing. “Isn't this just brilliant?”

Leo decides right then that this woman must be at least half-mad.

The alien apparently wants to destroy the entire Earth. Leo sort of misses all the details, but he thinks it’s because it needs to colonize or something. He may be a genius but, well, he was getting a bit distracted by the whole _alien_ bit. That, and it kept trying to kill him by spraying a weird liquid from what appears to be its’ stomach.

The woman who grabbed his hand introduces herself as the Doctor, and he’s never been one from grammar but Leo thinks it’s a bit weird that she calls herself by that noun alone. She’s also called Jemma, apparently, and Leo isn’t sure which name suits her more.

She never explains how she got into the SHIELD building—okay, she kind of does—there’s a TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimension in Space), which is some sort of spaceship that Leo would really like to be able to look at and understand how it works—but it’s all a lot to process in one day. The Doctor only says that she’s here to save Planet Earth (she says it like they both belong in capital letters). Leo Fitz says _what the hell_ , and lets her.

He’s seen weirder stuff, after all. He’s SHIELD.

At the end of it all, the Doctor says, “You know, you aren’t half bad—for SHIELD.” (“Hey!” protests Leo.) And then she grins, all bright eyes and white teeth. “How would you like to travel with me, Leo Fitz? What do you say?”

He says, “Yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's kind of short and shitty ???????? i'm sorry


End file.
